Dan Hornbuckle
USA | birth_date = | birth_place = Mahomet, Illinois, USA | residence = Mahomet, Illinois, USA | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | style = Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | team = McVicker's Martial Arts Academy & Team Solid/Goshin Jitsu | trainer = | yearsactive = 3 (2006–present) | mmawins = 19 | mmakowins = 9 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = 2 | mmadraws = | mmancs = | other = | occupation = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | university = | url = | boxrec = | sherdog = 16658 }} Dan "The Handler" Hornbuckle (born December 26, 1980) is a professional American mixed martial artist. He has a self-proclaimed black-belt in "intensity". Hornbuckle is Native American, and is a member of the Eastern Band Cherokee tribe. On Thursday December 17, 2009 Bellator Fighting Championships announced the signing of Dan Hornbuckle to a multi-fight welterweight tournament contracthttp://www.bellator.com/BellatorFightingChampionshipsfiles/PressReleaser31.htm. In addition to being a professional mixed martial artist, Hornbuckle works as a fire suppression system installer.http://www.sherdog.com/radio/JBS-Hornbuckle-and-Thomas-1125 At Bellator 15, Dan will have his first fight in the welterweight tournament against Canadian, Sean Pierson. Mixed martial arts record } |Bellator 15 |April 22, 2010 | | | Austin, Texas, USA |WW Quarter-Final Tournament Bout |- | Win | align='left'| Nick Thompson |TKO |World Victory Road Presents: Sengoku 10 |September 23, 2009 |2 |1:30 | Saitama, Japan | |- | Win | align='left'| Akihiro Gono |KO |World Victory Road Presents: Sengoku 9 |August 2, 2009 |3 |2:50 | Saitama, Japan | |- | Win | align='left'| Joe Alexander |KO |TFC - Hornbuckle vs. Alexander |February 21, 2009 |1 |0:46 | Hammond, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Nabil Khatib |Submission |Raw Combat - Resurrection |June 20, 2008 |1 |3:58 | Calgary, Alberta, Canada | |- | Loss | align='left'| Mike Pyle |Submission |World Victory Road Presents: Sengoku 2 |May 18, 2008 |1 |4:52 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Win | align='left'| Andrew Buckland |Submission |HCF - Crow's Nest |March 29, 2008 |1 |3:34 | Gatineau, Quebec, Canada | |- | Win | align='left'| Courtney Ray |Submission |HOOKnSHOOT - Bodog Fight Women's Tournament |November 24, 2007 |1 |1:25 | Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Piotr Jakaczynski |TKO |Bodog Fight - Vancouver |August 25, 2007 |1 |1:53 | Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | |- | Win | align='left'| Matt Shaw |Submission |TFC 8 - Total Fight Challenge 8 |April 28, 2007 |2 |2:53 | Hammond, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Courtney Ray |TKO |HOOKnSHOOT - Live |March 24, 2007 |1 |2:49 | Evansville, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Jamie Toney |Decision |HOOKnSHOOT - Live |March 24, 2007 |n/a |n/a | Evansville, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Wayne Bogart |Submission |HOOKnSHOOT - Live |March 24, 2007 |1 |2:34 | Evansville, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Alex Carter |Submission |TFC 7 - Total Fight Challenge 7 |February 10, 2007 |1 |0:35 | Hammond, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Brent Weedman |Submission |LOF 12 - Black Tie Battles |December 31, 2006 |2 |3:31 | Indianapolis, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Max Fowler |Verbal submission |CFC 1 - Explosion |December 16, 2006 |1 |0:30 | Tinley Park, Illinois, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Wayne Bogart |KO |IHC 11 - Apocalypse |November 18, 2006 |KO |KO | Hammond, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Justin Wilcox |TKO |TFC 6 - Total Fight Challenge 6 |September 9, 2006 |1 |1:20 | Hammond, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Andy Normington |KO |MT 8 - Madtown Throwdown 8 |July 15, 2006 |n/a |n/a | Madison, Wisconsin, USA | |- | Loss | align='left'| Nate Homme |Submission |MT 8 - Madtown Throwdown 8 |July 15, 2006 |n/a |n/a | Madison, Wisconsin, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Steve Connelly |TKO |DC 4 - Duneland Classic 4 |June 17, 2006 |n/a |n/a | Portage, Indiana, USA | |- | Win | align='left'| Mike Bodziak |TKO |TFC 5 - Total Fight Challenge 5 |February 18, 2006 |1 |n/a | Hammond, Indiana, USA | |- |} References ja:ダン・ホーンバックル Category:1980 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Champaign County, Illinois Category:Native American sportspeople